


Flowers

by AciidHeart



Series: Reader Inserts [10]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AciidHeart/pseuds/AciidHeart
Summary: Someone's a little shy about their crush.





	Flowers

“Hey, (Y/N)!” You smile at Arin as he passes by your desk with a cheery wave.

“Hey, Arin,” you call back. Just as you’re about to look back down to your work, he tosses over a surprise bottle of water before settling down at one of the couches. You just barely catch it with a startled yelp, fumbling with it for a moment as Arin laughs. He sets down the bag he’d brought with him and retrieves his laptop from it, stretching out on the couch with a contented sigh.

“What’s this for?” You ask. “You almost smashed me in the face with it.” Arin laughs again as he begins typing away at the laptop.

“Gotta stay hydrated,” he replies. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed all the soda cans that have been piling up in the recycling bin.” Your face flushes in embarrassment as you unscrew the cap and take a quick swig of water. 

“Okay, fine, you got me,” you grumble. You take another sip of water before setting it down on your desk, preparing to get back to your work. “This is peer pressure.”

“If that’s what it takes to get you to drink some fuckin’ water, then so be it,” Arin replies with a shrug. Before you have a chance to respond, a large… something is plopped right in front of you. You peer up to see Ross grinning down at you, and the thing that had been placed on your desk was… a giant basket of flowers?

“What’s the special occasion?” You ask. Ross grins and pushes the basket closer to you. 

“I dunno,” he says, leaning against your desk. “It’s not for me.” You raise your eyebrows. 

“Then who’s it for?” 

“It’s for you, dummy,” he rolls his eyes, and you feel your face flush again. Arin lets out a loud whistle from his place on the couch, and you bury your face in your hands with a groan. 

“Shut up, you guys,” you mumble.

“Wait, there’s a card here,” Ross says, and then he’s plucking a small slip of paper from the top of the basket. “Mind if I open it?” You peek out at him from between your fingers, your face still burning.

“Go ahead.” 

“ _ To (Y/N): I hope you’re having a good week! Just as a small gift to hopefully brighten up your day, I wanted to get something that was just as beautiful as you are, but I couldn’t quite find anything! I  _ did  _ get you some flowers, though, since they were the closest that I could get. _ ” Ross looks up at you with a soft smile as you feel your face begin to burn even hotter than before. Was it possible for anyone’s face to be this red?

“Dude, this is  _ really _ sweet. There’s no signature on it, though…” Ross frowns, turning over the card and attempting to inspect it from different angles. You shift the basket to the side of your desk before holding out a hand. 

“Can I see it? My brain is kind of short-circuiting right now, and I really need to know that this is real.” Ross hands it over with a chuckle, and you scan it with eager eyes. You’re still flustered beyond belief over the whole thing, taking in the card and basket again as you turn the card over in your hands. You frown as a thought suddenly comes to mind.

“The card is typed out.”

“Typed out? Like, they didn’t write it?” Arin’s voice pipes up from the couch again, and you shake your head.

“No, they didn’t. I can’t even try to figure out whose handwriting it could be, then!” You groan as you slump over your desk in an over exaggerated fashion. “Now I’ll  _ never _ know who sent these!” 

“Don’t worry, (Y/N),” Arin says. “I’ll help you figure out who it is. Maybe it’s a super hot girl that wants to seduce the shit out of you.” 

“God, wouldn’t that be the dream,” you say. Ross pats your shoulder before making his way to his office, and you put the card down with a sigh.

“You never know,” Arin points out. Both of you look up as a couple of new faces come wandering in, and you quickly tuck the card back into the basket.

“Hey, guys!” Dan and Suzy are each carrying something in their arms, but Dan wrangles his things onto one arm so he can wave at everyone. His gaze only wanders for a moment before it lands on the flowers, and he sets his things down on the coffee table in front of Arin before making his way back to your desk. 

“Well now, someone’s a lucky lady on this fine day!” Dan exclaims. “Who sent these?” 

“I don’t know!” You groan. “There was a card that came with it, but the damn thing’s typed!”

“Shit, I was just about to ask if you could read the handwriting.” Dan frowns as he plucks the card from the basket, giving it a once over before gently putting it back. “It must’ve been someone from the office though, right? We aren’t exactly giving out this address.” 

“It could be anybody, though!” Suzy pipes up, and you jump a little. She’d seemingly disappeared in the midst of Dan’s greeting, now freed of whatever it was that she was carrying to join Arin at the couches. She looks… flustered? Anxious? Dan hums, nodding his head sagely. 

“Very true. There’s no guarantee that anyone would even own up to it,” he says. You’re listening to the conversation, of course, but amidst all the speculation you can’t seem to take your eyes off of the flowers. They’re…

It’s the sweetest thing that anyone’s done for you in the way of romantic intent, that’s for sure. A warm, fuzzy feeling has started to rise up, and you can’t help but feel a pang of affection for whoever sent them. 

“I haven’t really told anyone what my favorite flower is,” you exclaim. The chatter dies down a bit as everyone glances at the basket, and Arin’s eyebrows are raised.

“Oh shit, really?” You swivel back around to face him and Suzy, nodding.

“Yeah! Unless they got tipped off by someone else, there are  _ very  _ few people who actually know.” 

“That’ll help narrow it down, then,” Dan says. 

“Yeah, I guess it will.” You tap your fingers on your desk aimlessly, slow in turning back to face your monitor. “We’ll see what happens, then.”

\--/--/--

It takes less than a week for Suzy to grab you just before you’re leaving the office that night. 

There hadn’t been any new baskets of flowers since then, but a couple of poems (also typed out) had made their way to you, along with a golden necklace that was so pretty you’d been awestruck for the rest of the day. Suzy’s dancing on the balls of her feet as you turn to face her, and she takes a moment to clear her throat before speaking.

“Hey, (Y/N)? Can-can I ask you something really quick?” She sounds hesitant, nervous, and it sets off…  _ something _ , something that keeps you rooted to the ground, unable to tear your gaze away. 

“Yeah, of course. What’s up?” 

“I, uh… I wanted to just-" Suzy makes some sort of hand movement, eyes flitting anywhere and everywhere except your face as she attempts to get the words out.

“Is something wrong?” you ask, and Suzy finally meets your eye as she shakes her head, frantic.

“No, everything’s fine, I promise!” she lets out a harsh sigh and crosses her arms, clearly frustrated. “I’m just trying to get the words out and failing miserably at it."

“You’re doing great, Suze,” you say. “Take all the time you need.”

“You’re literally the best, (Y/N). Did you know that?” Suzy murmurs, and her cheeks are dusted with pink as she smiles at you. It hits you, suddenly, just how  _ beautiful _ Suzy is- the realization had come multiple times in the past, of course, but it always catches you off guard when it happens. Suzy tends to have that effect on you- to make you stop dead in your tracks and  _ really _ take her in all over again. 

“Uh, no?” you reply, and you can feel your own face heating up a bit now. 

“I sent the flowers,” she blurts out, and you have to stop for a moment to process the words before your heart is speeding up, and  _ wow _ Suzy looks incredibly flustered now. 

“You-?”

“Yeah. And the poems. And the necklace." Suzy begins playing with the ends of her hair, avoiding eye contact again. “I’ve got a huge stupid crush on you and didn’t know how to tell you.”

Your heart is thudding in your chest so loudly you’re afraid that Suzy will hear it, and you briefly touch the chain around your neck, now  _ extremely  _ aware of its presence. 

“Does Arin know?” You ask, because of  _ course _ you have to ask- why  _ wouldn’t _ you?- and Suzy nods. 

“Yeah, he knows. He’s had to sit through me talking about the pretty girl at the office that I want to sweep off her feet for a while now,” she laughs, breathless. “He was the one who got me to actually tell you. Is that weird?”

“Maybe a little, but to be fair, I think we’re  _ all _ a little weird around here,” you reply with a chuckle. Suzy’s shoulders visibly relax as she smiles at you. “Lucky for both of us, I have a huge stupid crush on you too.” That draws a laugh from Suzy, something unbridled and genuine that makes you feel warm and fuzzy. 

“Can I kiss you?” Suzy asks, and you’re already holding your arms out as she steps closer to you.

“Get over here, you big goof. Now I get to properly thank you for all the stuff you gave me and spoil you twice as much.” 

“You absolute fiend!” The two of you are giggling relentlessly as you draw Suzy into your arms, and nothing feels sweeter than feeling her lips press against yours, smiling all the while.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr at aciid--heart or at dannyficbang!


End file.
